marathon prompts
by Sweela
Summary: Textes écrit pour le Marathon prompts...Surtout BArney/Robin
1. Noel 2010

"Un enterrement est une fête comme les autres" lancé par **calliope**  
Titre: Noël 2010  
Rating: G  
2 mots: **Année 2030 en gras.... **_Année 2010 en italique__  
_  
**"Vous souvenez-vous de ce que l'on vous a toujours dit à propos de votre grand-oncle James? Qu'il s'arrangeait toujours pour briser les party. Et bien noël 2010 allait nous démontrer combien nous avions raison!"****  
**  
_Le bar était plein. À leur table habituelle, Robin, Ted, Marshall, Lily et Barney buvait une bière. ___

_"Ce noël va être le meilleur que l'on ait jamais vécu."_

**"Ce ne fut pas le cas. Cinq jours avant noel, une lettre arriva à l'appartement."******

_Marshall et Ted jouait à la Wii lorsque Lily entra, le courrier dans ses mains. ___

_"Hey Ted, il y a du courrier pour toi."___

_Ted prit la lettre et l'ouvrit, alors que Lily et Marshall s'embrassèrent. ___

_"Mon dieu! Mon oncle James vient de mourir et apparemment son enterrement est le 24."___

_Il leva les yeux vers ses amis, mais ces derniers avaient disparus dans leur chambre. ___

_Plus tard, de retour à MacLaurence, le groupe s'était de nouveau réunit. Barney s'éloigna un instant pour aller flirter avec une grande blonde. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, la joue un peu rougit par la blonde. ___

_"le 24 va être totalement légend.. tenez vous bien...daire." fit Barney, il montra Marshall et Lily du doigt "Vous allez passer un noel ennuyant dans votre appartement ennuyant" Puis il pointa Robin "Et tu passe noel dans cette stupide île..."___

_"MAGADASCAR" ___

_"Peut importe. Ce sera seulement entre moi et Ted et quelques magnifiques..."___

_"Je n'irais pas au danseuse avec toi cette année" l'interrompit Ted.___

_"Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Tu dois venir."___

_"Non seulement je peux le faire, mais je vais le faire. J'ai un enterrement le 24."___

_C'est complètement insulté par Ted que Barney quitta la table pour aller vers une belle brune. _

**Vous savez tous ce qui c'est passé entre Barney et cette femme. Mais l'histoire ne se termine pas à cet instant. Le jour de l'enterrement... **

_Ted était près à partir, bien habillé, lorsque Barney entra dans l'appartement. ___

_"J'espère que tu es prêt!"___

_"Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'allais pas aux danseuses cette année."___

_"Bien sur que non." fit Barney, comme si c'était évident. "Il y a un enterrement."___

_"Et..."___

_"Et... un enterrement est une fête comme les autres et c'est l'occasion parfaite de rencontrer de jolies filles."___

_"Tu ne viendras pas."___

_"Si..."___

_"Non!"___

_"Si..."___

_"NOn!"_

**"Et voilà comment je me suis rendu à l'enterrement de votre grand-oncle James, le jour même de noël, avec Barney..."**


	2. La photo

**Prompt lancé par :** **ashkaa**: "Ma vie tient dans ma poche. Elle fait 7cm sur 4cm."  
**Rating : **  
**2 mots : **Barney/Robin, spoiler dernier épisode en anglais…  
**Fandom : **How I met your mother  
**Titre : **La photo

Barney adorait tout ce qui était à la fine pointe de la technologie. Mais sa possession favorite était sans contredit son appareil photo. L'appareil qui faisait à peine 7 cm sur 4 cm était si mince qu'il pouvait facilement tenir dans les poches. L'outil était si performant qu'il permettait de prendre des photos très claire de personne très très loin. Barney aimait tellement son nouveau jouet qu'il se mit à prendre des photos de tout. Avec l'appareil, il avait même réussit à photographier le journal que lisait des gens en bas de son immeuble alors qu'il se trouvait sur le toit.

Bientôt, le légendaire Barney trouva une meilleur utilité à l'appareil. Il se mit à photographier Robin. Robin au café du coin. Robin au bar. Robin et son copain. Robin dans l'appartement de Ted, endormis sur le sofas. Robin, Robin, Robin, toujours Robin.

Ted l'avait un jour surpris en train de photographier la jeune femme en train de licher un cornet de crème glacer. Il avait même réussit à regarder les photos de l'appareil.

"Ma vie tient dans ma poche. Elle fait 7cm sur 4cm." avait-il dit un jour à Ted et ce dernier l'avais cru sur parole.

Il avait même décider qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Les deux étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et ils étaient tous les deux stupides de ne rien tenter. Il fit donc appelle à Super-Marshall et à Super-Lily.

Le plan était simple de Marshall. Ce dernier devait s'arranger pour dérober l'appareil à Barney lors de sa pause sieste de 14h00. Ted allait ensuite laisser traîner l'appareil que Robin découvrirait. Mais voler l'appareil ne fut pas aisé et le plan A échoua.

Le plan de Lily était un peu plus compliquer. Engagé une jolie blonde pulpeuse pour lui voler l'appareil. Mais maintenant qu'il avait coucher avec 200 femmes – il en avait fait la liste – il était décider à diminuer ses fréquentations. La blondasse revint sans l'appareil photo. Plan B – Échec.

Le plan de Ted était le plus complexe des plans. Subtilement amener Robin à s'interroger elle-même au sujet de l'appareil. La curiosité devrait la pousser à regarder d'elle-même dans l'appareil.

Mais alors que les trois amis complotait, le destin se mettait lui-même en branle.

Au bar, Robin et Barney se retrouvait seul.

« Où sont les autres? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'en sais rien. Ils agissent de manière étrange. »

Tous les deux haussèrent les épaules, puis Robin pointa une grande rousse sirotant un martini au bar.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser seul ici. »

« Voyons Barn, vas-y. Je saurais me débrouiller. »

Ne trouvant aucune excuse, il se rendit vers la rousse. Juste avant d'engager la discussion, il vit Robin quitter l'endroit. Il dévia alors de sa trajectoire, commanda une bière, puis retourna s'asseoir à sa table, seul. Sirotant sa bière, il sortit l'appareil de sa photo et l'ouvrit. Un photo de Robin s'y trouvait. La jeune femme y était représenter en un gros plan de son visage et elle souriait. Barney caressa sa joue avec son pouce.

'Un jour elle sera mienne…' pensa-t-il.

Fin


End file.
